Various applications require components which operate under circumferential tension stress in a circumferential direction. By way of example, many fasteners operate under at least a component of circumferential tension. Failure of such fasteners can be expensive to repair and can cause delays in manufacturing and design. Thus, systems and methods to test specimens which operate under circumferential tension may find utility.